


The Bookshop

by Humphrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Grumpy Louis, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humphrey/pseuds/Humphrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to buy some books. Louis is a very rude bookshop owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookshop

Harry has been looking in this bookshop for around ten minutes and he still hasn’t found what he’s looking for. Not that he can’t completely blame himself, this place can only be described as a complete mess. But according to Zayn, it’s the cheapest bookshop you can find. He also warned him that the owner is the ‘rudest little shit you’ll ever meet.’

So Harry decides to approach the counter with the necessary apprehension. He rings the bell, hoping that the owner isn’t going to be some creepy ogre. A couple of seconds later, he finds out that he had nothing to worry about.

The owner is seriously attractive and really young, probably not much older than Harry. Harry gives him a bright smile and says, “Hello, I’ve been looking for this book that my sister wants to read, it’s called ‘Gone Girl’ or something. It’s supposed to be really good, they’re making a movie and everything.”

“Well if they’re making a movie, it has to be a good book,” the guy sarcastically replies. “If you want to find a copy, look around.”

“But can’t you at least point me in the right direction?” Harry nearly begs, he really doesn’t want to spend the next hour searching through this shop. He doesn’t love his sister that much.

“There is a reason why books are so cheap in my shop,” the guy explains, like he’s talking to a small child. “I like to make people work for them, create some productive members in this society.”

Harry spots the name tag on the desk and says, “Louis, I have a job, I’m a productive member of this society. I pay taxes and everything. Besides, isn’t it your job to help me?”

“I own a bookshop, if it hasn’t been burned down by the end of the year, I consider it a good year.”

Harry is not done arguing yet. “Isn’t it a rule that the customer is always right?”

“I don’t consider that a rule, more a guideline, I just went in another direction,” Louis counters.

“I could just go the one of the chain stores and buy the book there.”

“But then how are you going to pay your taxes,” Louis grins.

Harry finally caves in. “Right, I guess I’ll just dive into a pile of books and hope for the best.”

Louis waves him off, clearly disinterested and goes back to reading on his computer.

Harry sighs and starts going through one of the piles. It takes him thirty minutes to find a copy of Gone Girl but when he sees the price, he starts feeling a lot better about his efforts. Only 2 pounds.

Harry really doesn’t understand how on earth Louis makes a profit if he sells bestsellers for such a low price. But he’s not here to go through his accounts, and it’s not like he cares _at all_.

He goes back to the counter to pay. He hesitantly gives Louis the book, afraid that he will snatch it and won’t give it back.

“Ah, so you managed to find it. You see, I’ve managed to hone your detective skills already.”

“Yes, but I don’t think I’ll come here again,” Harry informs him.

“Sure you won’t,” Louis replies sarcastically. “Give my love to your sister, at least someone in your family who bothers to read.”

Harry is basically fuming once he’s back on the streets, he’s never met a more arrogant person in his entire life. He tells himself that he is never going to see Louis Tomlinson again.

\-----

“Harry, I just finished ‘Gone Girl’ and I found out that this Gillian Flynn woman has written two other books. Could you get them for me?”

There is no way in hell that Harry is ever going back to that bookshop and that’s exactly what he tells his sister.

“But, Harry,” she whines, “you know I work long hours during the day, I don’t really have time to go to Louis’s shop, it takes you ages before you find anything in there.”

“Yes, Gemma, I am aware of this,” Harry says, irritated by his sister’s lack of empathy. “I searched for your damn book for thirty minutes. I am never going back there.”

“Harry, please, it gives you an opportunity to flirt with Louis, I know he’s cute.”

“I don’t care how cute he is,” Harry lies, “it’s too exhausting.”

“It’s not like you spend your day saving lives, like me. You’re an accountant, Harry, aren’t you meant to do boring things?” she asks.

“I honestly don’t understand how you think you’re pleading your case here. Anyway, the only reason I became an accountant is because working with numbers is easy.”

“Pfft, it’s easy for you, trust me, the love for numbers has always been limited to you in this family. Come on, little brother, the shop is on your way to work, can’t you just pop in for a little while.”

“Why can’t you just go to a real bookshop and buy the book yourself,” Harry points out. “It’s not like you work day and night.”

“I’m a nurse,” she says gravely. “I don’t make enough money to spend it all on books, not if Ben and I ever want to travel again with the kids.”

“I’ll buy it for you,” he suggests, “cause I’m the best brother in the world.”

“Clearly, you’re not, or you would go to Louis’s shop for me.” She sighs, “Besides, I don’t want your charity, I can pay for my own things.”

Harry knows this is a sore point for his sister, the fact that her little brother makes a lot more money than her. But it’s not like he can help it that he’s just good with numbers. He also knows that his sister never really prioritizes herself and almost never buys stuff for herself, she must really like these books.

He finally gives in like the good brother he is. “Alright, I’ll go during my lunch break. Liam probably won’t even notice if I suddenly disappear for three hours. We’ve got this new client that keeps him up at night.”

“You’re the best,” Gemma exclaims. “I mean it, I’ll make sure the kids make another nice drawing of their uncle Harry.”

Harry laughs, he’s already got a few drawings hanging on his fridge made by his nephews. He loves them both very much, sadly they’re not very artistic.

So that is how Harry finds himself searching through another pile in Louis’s bookshop. This time he doesn’t even bother asking for help, which earns him an approving nod from Louis when he walks by to grab himself a coffee. Leaving the shop completely unattended. It’s very irresponsible really, Harry could take all the books he wants right now. Of course he won’t do that, since he’s a nice accountant but it’s the principle of the thing.

Which is the reason he can’t help himself and approaches Louis when he walks back in.

“You do realize you could have been robbed in the time that you’ve been gone,” Harry says to him.

Louis smirks. “But you were here, I have every faith in your ability to protect this shop against any unwanted intruders.”

“I’m an accountant,” Harry informs him, “not a professional kickboxer.”

Louis laughs and it looks a lot more genuine. “I have to admit that I didn’t peg you as an accountant, not with those curls.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asks defensively. “Accountants are allowed to have curly hair, there’s no rule against it, you know.”

“Hmm, your love for rules makes a lot more sense now.” Then he changes the subject. “So I guess your sister liked that first book and send you here to find the rest.”

“Yes, cause she’s a nurse with two kids so she doesn’t have time to potentially disappear here forever.”

“Ah, you’re such a sweet little brother,” Louis says, but Harry doesn’t take it as a compliment.

“I’ll just continue searching,” he says, effectively ending the conversation, not that he thinks Louis remotely cares about that. Probably just relieved that his customer isn’t bugging him anymore.

Two piles later, someone steps on Harry, effectively ruining his chances of ever becoming a top footballer since he’s pretty sure his ankle is broken.

He tries not to cry out in pain, not wanting to give Louis the satisfaction. The person responsible for his pain asks him, very panicked, “Are you alright, mate?” It’s clearly not Louis cause he sounds way too guilty.

“I think I need a doctor,” Harry grunts. It seriously fucking hurts.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, this was seriously not my intention, I was just coming over to talk to my friend, Louis.”

“If you’re a friend of Louis, I’ll have to assume that you really did do this on purpose.”

The guy nearly smiles, “I can tell that this is not your first visit here. My name is Niall by the way. Should I try to help you get up or do you think that’s hopeless?”

“I really don’t want to get up right now,” Harry murmurs.

“Ok, I’m going over to Louis, he’s probably in the back and ask him to call a doctor. Just stay there,” Niall says.

“Wasn’t exactly planning on robbing the shop at the moment,” Harry mumbles to himself.

Even the sight of a potential lawsuit doesn’t seem to impress Louis, Harry is starting to wonder if there is anything that could potentially impress him.

“Niall, carry him upstairs and put some ice on that,” he says authoritatively.

“By myself?” Niall asks, sounding put out.

“Of course by yourself, I’m not the one who stepped on a customer,” he admonishes him. “Besides, I’m much too fragile to carry him, I’ve got a bad back, remember?”

While Niall tries to help Harry stand up, he says to Louis, “Or maybe you could organize this place a bit. It’s not my fault that people have to literally crawl on the floor to buy their stuff.”

“That’s not part of my philosophy,” Louis says, “Now get moving, I haven’t got all day.”

‘Upstairs’ isn’t really what Harry expected it to be, he had assumed that Louis lives here but that doesn’t seem to be case, it doesn’t look like anyone has lived here in a while.

Apparently Louis can read his mind, because he says, “I’m still looking for a tenant.”

“I understand why,” Harry replies.

Louis grins, clearly not caring that Harry is in pain at the moment.

“It is a shithole,” he admits, “but it does have a fridge and ice so you’d better shut your mouth before you insult it again.”

“It doesn’t know that I’m saying this,” Harry says, relieved when he finally feels the ice on his ankle.

“You’d be surprised how many feelings a building can have, I bet your flat is all clean and proper. And for fuck’s sake, Niall, no one has ever died from an ankle injury, could you stop looking so concerned. Curly will live.”

“My name is Harry, Harry Styles.”

“Alright, now we’ll be able to locate your grave,” Louis tells him.

“Since you like to play detective, I didn’t think you’d need that much information.”

Niall laughs, quite inappropriate really, he did just attack Harry.

“Louis, could you go please go call a doctor, I’ll keep Harry company in the meanwhile.”

“I shall,” Louis agrees, quickly going down the stairs.

“He’s really not that bad,” Niall says when he’s really gone. “And he’ll make sure you get some help in no time.”

“I find it hard to believe he’s really that concerned about his customers, I still don’t understand how he hasn’t gone broke, he can’t be making a profit working like this.”

“Oh, he doesn’t need to make a profit,” Niall says nonchalantly. “He lives off an inheritance, this shop is just something to keep him busy during the day before-“

“Before what?” Harry inquires, he can’t help but feel a little curious. Louis may be very rude, he’s also slightly fascinating. After all, Harry spends his days surrounded by accountants.

“It doesn’t matter,” Niall says jovially. “I think it shouldn’t take long before Eleanor gets here, she’s my doctor,” he explains, “this isn’t exactly my first accident here.”

Harry nods, he already had a suspicion that was the case.

It only takes fifteen minutes for Eleanor to show up, she must live nearby. She takes a quick look at Harry’s ankle and declares it officially not broken. He does need to let it rest if for a few days but he doesn’t need a cast or anything which is a great relief.

“So I shouldn’t have any trouble getting home?” he asks the doctor.

“Like I said before, you need to let it rest for a few days,” she answers. “You’re just lucky that Niall isn’t strong enough to break anything, he’s better at breaking his own bones.”

“Oi, there’s no need to offend my legs, may they live long and unbroken.”

The doctor ignores Niall and starts talking to Harry again, “So I’d advise you not to walk home or anything, I think it’s best if Louis takes you home. You have a car, right?”

“I do have a car,” Louis admits, “but I don’t think it’s really necessary for me to take Harry Styles home. Besides I can’t leave the shop, not without Harry’s protection.”

“I’ll take him,” Niall offers, “I’ll borrow Louis’s car and make sure it gets back before the shop closes.”

“Alright, I’m glad that’s settled,” Eleanor says, not leaving Louis a chance to argue. She turns back to Harry to say, “Take painkillers if necessary and I think you’d better not get to work tomorrow .

“I’m sure my boss will understand that I was attacked in a bookshop, happens all the time, doesn’t it?”

Eleanor chuckles while Niall blushes, seemingly still not over his embarrassment. Louis is the only one who doesn’t react, his mind seems to be in a place far, far away.

\------

Even if Niall did mention an inheritance earlier, Harry never expected Louis to drive a car like this. It’s a freaking Aston Martin.

“Seriously, how does someone with a car like that have such a crappy bookshop?”

“One does not exclude the other,” Niall says wisely. “When it comes to his cars, Louis lives by his own philosophy. A bit like the whole bookshop thing. He started that three years ago, just because he likes reading and he thinks everyone should be encouraged to read the classics.”

“Yes, but they have to work for it,” Harry fills in. Then he asks him curiously, “How long have the two of you been friends?”

“Oh for ages,” Niall answers, trying to help get Harry in the car without bumping his head. “I guess we’ve been friends our entire lives. Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, I actually don’t even care about the foot anymore, not when I’m sitting in this car. How big was this inheritance exactly?”

“Big enough, Louis’s aunt had investments all over the place. A very clever lady, she was a lot like him really.”

“I would’ve loved to meet her then.”

After Niall dutifully helps Harry get inside his flat and onto the couch, he wonders how on earth such a nice guy became friends with someone like Louis. He doesn’t even care that Niall is the one who hurt him in the first place.

“Seriously, mate, you’ve been really helpful,” Harry thanks him.

“It’s the least I could do, thanks to me you can’t get into work tomorrow. Unless you want me to take you?”

“No, it’s alright. My boss, Liam, is a really nice guy, he’ll understand the situation. And I’ll promise him that I won’t ever visit Louis’s shop ever again.

Now Niall is the one who looks at him fondly. “Sure you won’t.”

“I really won’t,” Harry exclaims. “From now on, Gemma can get her own books, she’ll never be able to guilt me into going after them, I could have died, Niall.”

“Then I guess I’ll let you rest here in peace,” Niall says disbelievingly.

Why doesn’t Niall believe him about this? It’s not like Harry had the time of his life today. So when he promises Liam on the phone that he’ll never go there again, he intends to keep that promise.

And he keeps that promise, for an entire two weeks.

That’s the trouble with having two little nephews. When they spend the day with their uncle Harry (mostly whenever Gemma and Ben want to spend some time together), they drag him all over town. Harry doesn’t even got the chance to stop Tom, before he wanders into Louis’s shop.

Since it’s Saturday, the shop is a lot busier than the last time Harry was there. Tom and Lucas immediately start running around. Harry follows them and makes sure they don’t bump into anyone, he’s well aware of the dangers of this place.

Suddenly the boys are talking to a little girl, about the same age as Lucas. She’s telling them where to find all the fun books and the boys are immediately in pursuit when she runs off.  She takes them to what is probably supposed to be the kids section, it seems to be the only section the owner put any effort in.

Harry watches the kids grabbing books so he’s not paying attention when someone suddenly says to him, “My most loyal customer returns, how’s the foot doing?”

Of course it’s Louis, instead of taking care of his actual customers, he’s harassing Harry.

“Shouldn’t you be at the counter,” Harry points out, “now that you’ve got customers for once.”

“I don’t actually work here on Saturdays, I’ve got a girl who takes care of the shop.”

“I bet she’s much nicer than you.”

“Oh, definitely and much prettier too, she brings in quite a crowd.”

Harry shakes his head and watches the boys talk animatedly with the little girl. They seem to get on well.

“So are these yours?” Louis asks.

“No, they’re not,” Harry says, “they’re my nephews, their mother is the Gillian Flynn fan.”

“Of course, well it seems their mother has a good effect on him.”

“I was just wondering where that little girl’s mother is, she shouldn’t be here unsupervised.”

“Don’t worry, super uncle Harry, I’m looking after her. She’s my daughter,” he reveals.

Harry doesn’t know how to react, he didn’t exactly picture Louis as a dad.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to imply that you’re not properly looking after her,” he immediately explains.

“No worries, it’s not like she’s got a stamp on her forehead saying ‘daughter of Louis Tomlinson’, but perhaps she should. Like I said, I’m not actually working here, Ella insisted on popping in for a visit, she loves it here.”

“That’s sweet.”

“I know, she’s nothing like me.”

Harry laughs, he can’t exactly disagree with that.

“I think it’s time for us to go, Lucas and Tom,” he says patiently.

They give him a disappointed look. “Can’t we go the park with Ella?” Tom asks.

“I don’t think Ella’s dad is alright with that,” Harry answers.

“It’s fine by me,” Louis says unexpectedly.

All the kids start grinning, it’s really impossible for Harry to refuse. “Then I guess we’d better get going, you mum is expecting you home in two hours.”

The minute they set foot in the park, the kids start playing together which gives Harry the opportunity to talk to Louis, bad kids.

“So why did you get stuck as the babysitter?”

Harry shrugs, “My sister and her husband really wanted to go on a date, it’s a bit hard to get some alone time when you’ve got two kids running around. Although I guess you should understand, you’ve probably got the same problem with Ella’s mother.”

“Not exactly,” Louis says, he sounds serious for the first time since he met him. “Ella doesn’t have a mother, she died a couple months after she was born.”

Now Harry feels like the biggest jerk alive. “I’m so sorry,” he apologizes.

“There’s nothing for you to sorry about,” Louis assures him. “It’s not like I thought you were a telepath who could read my life story. But it’s not exactly a story you tell every guy who enters in your bookshop either.”

“Understandable, but for what it’s worth, I am sorry. And I don’t want so sound patronizing or something, but it looks like you’ve done a great job with Ella, she’s a very nice kid. And she seems to get on well with Lucas and Tom.”

“Must be those Styles genes, always destined to make people like them, whether they want it or not.”

“Are you saying you like me, even though you really don’t want to?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous, why would I like a customer?”

“Oh come on, I think we can both agree that I’m not just a customer anymore. You had to call a doctor for me, we went to the park together, that’s not exactly your typical customer-shop owner relationship.”

“Maybe not, but it seems to work for us. By the way, did your sister ever read those other Flynn books?”

“No, cause I never found them.”

“Right, I’m going to do something terribly out of character but only because I’ve already decided that your sister is my favourite Styles family member. You can pick up the books on Monday, I’ll find them for you.”

“Are you serious?”

“I don’t make jokes about my books, besides it won’t take me that long to find them, I know exactly where they are.”

“You little shit.”

Louis merely grins and they watch the kids play together for another hour, in complete silence, it’s actually kind of nice.

\-----

Part of Harry didn’t really take him serious but when he arrives at the shop Monday during his lunch break, he discovers Louis really did put the books aside.

“How much do I owe you?” Harry asks him.

“You can just take them, no one else would have ever found them anyway.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so generous all of a sudden,” Harry says suspiciously.

“I’m not being generous,” Louis explains, “these were hidden particularly well, I really would never have sold them. It’s not like I’m in desperate need of your three pounds.”

“And yet I will you give you the money anyway,” Harry insists. “Just out of curiosity, how do you manage to keep an accountant, they must all hate you desperately.”

“Oh, they hate me alright, but they feel much better when they get paid,” Louis smirks.

“I should introduce you to Liam, he’s my boss at the accounting firm.”

“Chances are I’ve already met him, I’ve gone through a few of them. By the way, could you give me your sister’s number?”

“You do realize that she’s married right?”

“Of course I do, I wasn’t planning on asking her out. It’s about the kids, Ella would love to meet up with Tom and Lucas again.”

Harry feels quite stupid. “Sure, that sounds like a brilliant idea, I’ll just write it down here.”

He really hopes that it’s not too clear that Harry would have liked it if Louis asked him for _his_ number.

\-----

Harry is really busy at work so he doesn’t really have the time to visit Louis’s shop. Not that his life is completely Louis free, the kids have been spending time together.

And of course there’s the fact that his sister completely loves him which she is telling him once again at the moment.

“Gemma, you do realize I’m at work, I can’t chat all day,” Harry says.

“It won’t take long,” she says. “I just wanted to tell you that I invited Louis over for dinner and I’d like you to come as well.”

“Depends, when is it?” he asks.

“Tomorrow night, are you free?”

Technically he isn’t because he promised Zayn they would go out for drinks but it’s not like it’s a big deal or anything. “I’ll be there,” he answers.

“Great, be there at six. Bye, little brother.”

“Yes, see you later,” he says and then hangs up, busy wondering if this technically qualifies as a date.

He decides it probably is a date when he discovers the next night that they both deliberately dressed up. Just not the sort of date where they’re alone, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Harry says.

“Hello, Harry!” Ella says, sounding quite excited.

“And it’s extremely nice to see you again, Ella,” he says to her.

She beams with delight. “Are you coming to the bookshop this week? Daddy has hidden loads of new ones.”

“Then I definitely have to check it out, I’ll come by on Saturday, promise.”

They all have a really great night. Later, Harry asks him for his number and Louis gives it to him without protest. He considers that a victory.

\------

Harry never realized that it could be dangerous for _him_ if Louis has his number. It seems like Louis feels quite bored during the day since he keeps sending Harry texts, commenting on his customers. Harry has to control his face at some points since Louis can be pretty hilarious when he wants to be.

And he has another Louis related problem: he really likes him.

But he’s not afraid to admit to himself that he’s a bit scared of Louis’s reaction _if_ he asks him out.

Zayn doesn’t agree with him. “If you like him, just ask him out, I don’t see the problem.”

“But I don’t know if he’s interested in me, I don’t want to make things awkward.”

“Oh he’s definitely interested,” Zayn says. “I don’t think he sends dirty texts to all his customers.”

“They’re not dirty texts.”

“Some of them are, at least the ones that I’ve read,” Zayn smiles.

Harry sighs and vows to go the bookshop the next day.

\-----

“How’s it going, Lou?”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to use nicknames yet,” Louis teases. “You’ll have to buy a lot more books before you earn that right.”

“Alright, _Louis_ , I was just wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me this weekend.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Um, I guess, if you want to,” Harry mumbles.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but I need someone to look after Ella.”

“Oh, I’m sure Gemma would like to babysit, or Niall. They both owe me.”

Louis doesn’t look convinced. “The thing is Harry, that it’s not just this weekend. I mean, in most cases one dates leads to another and then I’ll have to find a babysitter for my daughter every weekend and I don’t know if I really want to do that.”

“Alright, I understand that, but you do know it’s not my intention to disturb your life, I was just wondering if I might fit in.”

“You have no idea how tempting that sounds but I don’t know if I can take that chance.”

“Come on, take a chance on me,” Harry says.

“Did you really just quote Abba? Now I have to go out with you,” Louis quips.

\-----

The thing about dating a bookshop owner that’s really surprising to Harry, is that he doesn’t read a lot of books anymore. But he doesn’t really have the time to read much since he spends most of his time with Louis and Ella.

Anyway he’s pretty sure that like all his favourite stories, their story will have a happy ending.


End file.
